


The lost Miklaeson

by Emiwrites3reads



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiwrites3reads/pseuds/Emiwrites3reads
Summary: when Raelyn's and Lynne's mom is killed by an animal attack, the two sisters team up to find Raelyn's father, bringing them into a world they never knew existed beyond their lives, turning fiction into non-fictionKlaus gets word of a girl claiming she's her daughter after losing his unborn child to a miscarriage, not believing it he ignores the not till he hears of the dangers the sisters are in.





	1. Chapter one

Rae taps her fingers against her desk, winter break starts any minute, and with that, the search for her father. The clock's ticking seemingly gets louder, the time getting slower. The bell rings. Her fellow classmates rush past, not giving her time to get up. They race to the door before the teacher could yell at them to settle down and sit. She glances to her sister, she wonders how she didn't notice they would fully related. They share the same hair and have similar body structures, but their eyes are different and so are their facial features. Rae's is a little more squares before the jaw while her sisters are a sharp cut, like who she first thought was her father. Her sister's eyes, Lynne are grey like their father while her own is a blueish green. Even her hair, yet brown still has hints of lighter colors. 

Rae and Lynne get up, one of the last students to leave. Lynne wishes their teacher a happy Hanuka since their teacher is Jewish. The pair walk down the hall, crowds of kids behind, in front, and everywhere. The halls are chaos. Shouting, boys being boys, teachers yelling at kids to stop running or horsing around. But to her and her sister, this is just another day with a little kore excitement in the air. For them, it's less exciting. Their mother passed away last week. The news reported a break-in and then said an animal attack. An animal doesn't just break-in, plus their dog would've caught the guy who did. He too looked beat up, but likewise, animal attack. Some students start saying it was their dog, a former police dog, which isn't true. Their dad, or well, Rae's non-biological father brought their dog to work as a puppy when he would be left alone, the dog, a german shepherd, picked up the training from the dogs there when he would play with them. Regardless, this is a mess, a mess that doesn't add up. A mess that has an innocent life taken and no one seems to notice

While my sister is grieving, I feel grief but also a little bitter about it. Something doesn't add up. An animal wouldn't break-in and the police know that. She feels in her gut it's something different, but she can't figure it out. The night they found her, it was all strange. Everything was a mess, like they, the animal, went through things. open doors(that didn't have food or anything with too much if a scent), opened letters, tore open packages and flipped the whole house upside down. She remembers finding her mom, still alive but barley. She remembers checking her pulse seeing that she's alive, this is when her mother while weak was still able to grab a paper, she asked for a pen. She wrote down three things. Klaus Mikaelson, Rae's father, and new Orleans french quarter. 

Her sister had volunteered to take her their this Christmas since their plan to go to Canada to ski was canceled the moment something took their mother's life. And since Rae is just a little too young o go alone, in which Rae disagrees to, Her sister who is 27 is coming too. She even volunteered to drive the whole way from mystic falls to new Orleans. Lynne is at least letting them take up residence in their mom's old house, one that has been past through generations. Lynne is even letting them pick up her cat and their dog. 

Getting to the car is the easy part of getting a 100-pound dog and a cat carrier into the pack of a small camrey is the hard part. After driving home to pick the animals up, the two lead the almost black shepherd into the back seat and places the carrier on the floor. Seems all set and down, till Mars, their dog starts climbing into the laps once they settle inside. Rae shoves the dog back after he accidentally turns on the reverse. Lynne hurries and slams on the breaks. Mars listens and lays across the seat and they start driving. Then the cat, Jasmine, starts meowing on top of her lungs. Mars wakes from his sleep and attempts to check out the car but falls against the seat. This scenario repeated over and over till the got the house. 

"finally, old home, old home" Lynne says as they pull into the long drive away off the side of the road. The house comes in view behind two large cherry blossoms. The house, as Rae would put it, looks haunted. The white paint is coming off, showing the old rotten wood underneath. Rae looks to her sister. 

"Hotel?"

"Yeah, hotel" They pull out not wanting the old house's roof to fall on their head and drive to the nearest pet-friendly hotel, which can be better described as a motel. small and old but no vibes of the roof falling on them or being possessed by a ghost. They pull up to the drop off point and open the doors to get out, which jolts Mars awake and he climbs over Rae's lap and out the door. He runs up to the newest guest and begs for pets. 

"Mars! Mars!" Rae calls their dog over and he runs back, this time staying right by them like how he was trained. An employee comes over, his eyes unsettling and cold, he offers to help. He takes out the bags in the back and the cat carrier and places them onto a cart. Rae walks with them before leaving them, Mars choosing to follow her, she forgot her camera in the front. she tells them to go ahead and grabs it before they could drive her car away. She turns around and bumps into someone while tring not to trip on Mars. 

"Sorry!" she says looks up at a man with reddish-blonde hair and blue eyes, almost like her own, even with a similar face. 

"Well that's quite alright," He says in a thick accent and leaves her. She turns to watch him leave, a strange feeling in her gut. 

___________________________

"Well, aren't you too ladies too pretty for a place like this?" A man says behind them in a bar. The only bar which allowed Mars in, with a bribe of course. They didn't want to leave Jasmine with the dog while she adjusted to the new place. 

"I would leave these to alone if I were you," A man says with a thick accent. The catfisher moves to reveal a man in a tux with light brown hair and a square jaw. His posture is way too proper for a place like this. 

"Please, excue this man as he's drunk, my name is Elijah" The man introduces himself as the guy leaves. He sits next to Rae, careful to avoid Mars' tail. Even as he sits, it's like he's royalty. Another man follows him, the one Rae bumped into. Elijah sighs and looks over to him, "Brother, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, finding a bar were Marcel's people won't threaten to kill us or those we love" He says. 

"This is my brother Klaus" Rae freezes at those words. The name. It can't be him, can it? she looks over to her sister for help, except she's gone. Rae finds her on the dance floor with a random guy, which Mars watches carefully. She inwardly sighs, unsure if she should keep going. Mars looks up to her, almost as if he is giving her a supporting gaze. 

"Klaus....like Klaus mikaelson?" she asks. 

"Yes, and how would a tourist like you know that?" Klaus says getting up. She swallowed, panicking she gets up. 

"I got to go" Rae runs to the woman's bathroom, Mars following her. She stares at her reflection in the sink and pulls out the note. Her heart jumps at the sit of it, then she jumps when the door opens. A man. Not Klaus or Elijah but a man with a darker complexion. Mars growls at him as if sensing his intentions. Mars presses his flank against her knees, hi reaction scaring her. Mars usually likes everyone, except the people Dad would arrest. The criminals. 

"I think your in the wrong bathroom" Her voice wavers. Something crawls inside her, a strength but her nerves keep it down, hidden, a secret. The man starts walking forward before Mars starts barking and growling, lunching at him, alerting someone else. Klaus. He runs in and sees The man, she hids the note in her pocket. Klaus throws him across the bathroom, the man landing in one of the stalls, breaking the door. The thing inside of her fluctuates again. 

Mars lunches at the man in the stall, but she stops him, something inside of her warns her against letting him to that. The man gets up, his face changing in ways it shouldn't. Sharp teeth protruding from his mouth. An animal attack. something like him could of killed her mom. Her knowlage of fiction tv shows comes to light. Just like in Supernatural, strange deaths causes by animals. "Oh my god....vampires are real?" She says, bring shock to all of them.

"How did his know name if you didn't know theu were real?" Elijah says coming in. Her heart pounds in her chest. She shouldn't of said anything. 

"And why is Marcel after you?"

"You mean why the werewolves are? a pack that was thought to be gone reemerges and killed a woman in mystic falls" Marcel says. Rae's head starts spinning. Mars paws at her leg bringing her back into reality. A werewolf killed her mom and attacked Mars. Marcel's face returns to normal, Klaus helping him up. The same thought repeats inside of Rae's head over and over, This cannot be real. 

"Werewolves.....killed...my mom," She says breathlessly. She hesitantly pulls out the note and hands it to Klaus, not wanting to speak. He reads it, his eyes become unfocused. He glances at her and then shows the note to his brother. Seeing the note in their hands sends fear through her for no reason. The two brothers both look at her. Marcel gets up, going to read the note but Klaus puts it in his pocket before he could. 

"We're going, Marcel come, Elijah," He says and the three of them leave. Just like that. Rae lets out a large breath and falls to her knees as they buckle under her. Mars gives her lots of kisses and lays on her. She met her father and he knows and he left. She finds a way to rationalize this but there's nothing. No words to describe this. Her father has supernatural strength and vampires and werewolves exist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, please tell me if I should continue and if I should have anything else happen or what you like, i haven't wrote fanfiction if forever and mostly did original content but I had this idea in my head for a while. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched to first-person this chapter on accident and kinda just kept it since I prefer writing like this instead, tell me if you want it back to third-person though if you like it the other way.

The bartender finds me in the bathroom past out and tear-stained. Mars lays across my lap and the bathroom door opens, letting the morning light in. I look up from my half-asleep, unconscience state. The woman slowly helps me to my feet. I blink, remembering what happened last night. I sigh and then jolt awake. My sister. She won't go home without me. I grab my phone out and see 5 miss calls and a voicemail. I walk out with the bartender and put the phone to my ear, listening to it.

"Heyyyy Rae-Rae, where are you, sis??? Couldn't find you....anywhere? This dude is like really nice though....I'ma head out with him, call me when ya need a ride! anyway let me go... not yet... not yet...Ow!!! Oh god what...are..you...AHHHHH" Her scream shoots through the phone, the voicemail ending with the shatter of her phone. I look to the floor and find it, the glass crushed on the floor. I find her jacket next to it, glancing at Mars I hand him the jacket, trying to stay calm despite the blood on it. Mars barks and shoots out of the bar with me in toe. He dashes along the streets, pausing to let me catch up. He disappeared down an alley, to another street of the French Quater, pausing midway again. He darts to along the street but stops suddenly, smelling the air. I race over to him but bump into someone. Elijah. 

"Sorry- Oh hello," He says seeing me. I look to Mars and he runs off further. 

"sorry got to go," I say and race around him and other people. I run forward, following before someone grabs my arm. I jump and turn to see Klaus. "Not right now," I say and pull away. I run forward to a barking Mars. He's in front of a house. Marcel walks out but Klaus pulls me into the bushes. I turn to see Mars is with Elijah in another bush. My heart racing, trying to look in the house, a house with an M crest.

"What are you doing here?' He whisper yells. 

"My sister went missing and my dog knows how to track so I followed him here" I look to Mars, his eyes filled with determination. Fixing on something coming out of the building with the "m" crest. It's a man with a girl struggling in his arms. A girl so beat up I don't realize for a second it's my sister. She still has the look of being drunk, torn up hair and messed up makeup. The man dressed in a suit with a cape and collar stops and looks to us in the bushes. His face contorts into a wide-eyed grin. My sister tries to scream but nothing comes out. Her mouth is gone, it's just skin. Emotions start bubbling inside me. I go to get up but Klaus stops me by grabbing my arm and holding me back with impossible strength, it almost scares me. 

"Let us handle it" Klaus says, I try to get free of his grasp but its too tight. I have to help her, she's my sister. I look over to her, her eyes meet mine and my stomach drops. Mars suddenly runs off into the woods. I look back to him but his form disappears among the fog of the morning. I turn back to my sister, fear for her overpowering my sense of logic. I try again to get free but it's useless. 

"Fine" Klaus lets me go and his brother follows him out. I watch the scene in front of me. The man gets ready to crack her neck like its a twig before I jump out. He wants me, not them. I learned a thing or two from Supernatural. They can and will kill someone in a split second. Whether that be this, or turning them into ash. Ash is cooler though. The man stops when he sees me, grinning even more if that's even humanly possible. Except he isn't human. 

"Wait! don't!" I respond and embarrassingly jump when I feel something brush against my leg. Mars. I look down and see a blade. silver? it is colored that way at least. I pick it up, feeling the odd heaviness of it. Glancing back up to the man, he seems more alert. Less confident by the way his eyes move to the blade. It must be silver. He holds my sister more firmly. I get an idea, but it's a bad one. 

"Let my sister go and we can talk" 

"Bold of you to make such demands in such a fragile state" He caresses her check while eyeing her like steak. I stop myself from lunging forward and stabbing him myself. That wouldn't be what I want. A dead sister and a dead mom. I'm not letting him hurt anyone else I love. 

"I don't think that's a good idea," Elijah says.

"Well, it's an idea, if you have any others, please do share" 

"You should let us handle it" Klaus interrupts.

"The second you move he'll kill her" I snap back, making them both go quiet. I never felt this assertive before. It's like there's something inside of me, wanting to be awakened. Taking a breath, I step closer. Then man's grip tightens even more. I take another, his eyes dart around him. I stop. He's afraid. afraid of me? Or afraid of someone else. I look to where he's looking as if there's something there he gets even more nervous at this. He must have backup in the trees. 

"He has back up...." I announce to the brothers. 

"I think I see them, there are shapes moving just over there" Elijah points to the trees. I look to my sister, terrified. I need to do something. If i get too close, his back up might race out. Looking to them, they look on guard. 

"Hey, Lynne, remember all those scenes with sam and dean? just... pretend" I watch as she seems to be thinking, her eyes focused. Klaus looks over to me in confusion. I hope our awkward cosplay phrase might come in handy when they did mini roleplays and fake fights. They even had a situation like this. 

Lynne steps on his toe, hard. Surprised by the action, the werewolf goes to grab her tighter but Lynne manages to get a free hand and elbows him. Now free, he runs at her and she moves just out of the way, using his weight against himself. The back up moves in. the shapes of canines race from the foliage. Klaus's and Elijah's faces turn veins from under their eyes with Klaus having yellow eyes. I run to my sister, helping her up as the two brothers fight off the werewolves as if they were ants. 

"Are you-" I get thrown onto the ground by the kidnapper. I get him away with my feet put its useless. I see the blade roll away. Mars runs over and knocks it to me with his muzzle. I grab it but he holds down my arms, his face contorting, and nails growing from him. I feel my adrenaline spiking. I manage to get my arm off the ground an inch before he forces it down. I look to see the brothers too busy. 

His weight shifts. My sister rams er whole weight against him, giving me time to free my arm. I slip it away from his grasp just in time. He throws my sister literally to the wolves. I take no time and stab him. His knees start to buckle from under him. Blood spurs out all over my hand, making me somewhat light-headed. His eyes glaze over and he falls against the ground. I just stand there, shocked. I killed someone. Something I didn't think I'd ever do. I watch as his stomach deflects and the blood covers the grass, green going to red. I feel something inside me, something different. something new. A pain fills me for a split second and I see something from my eyes reflect in his blood. 

Klaus runs over to me, noticing this. "great" He replies with an annoyed tone. What happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! please tell m if I should continue this series and how much you liked it, thanks!


End file.
